


The Dance

by Raexneol



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mavin, There will be Porn, eventually, isn't that cool, whoa it isn't sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raexneol/pseuds/Raexneol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works at the GameStop in the mall, Gavin works at the Orange Julius across the way, and they have been dancing around each other for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look buttskun doesn't just insist on crying all the time whoa wow
> 
> Written for her prompt in which she insisted that Michael works at GameStop, Gavin works at an Orange Julius (?????) across the corridor, and Dan is jealous.
> 
> Also posted on my blog http://heresthefuckyoubutton.tumblr.com/

“Dude, you gonna help me out or are you just gonna stand there all day?”

 

Ray rolled his eyes as Michael ignored him, instead grinning goofily and waving at the boy across the corridor, who waved back emphatically with a wide, bright smile. (It would be noticed that the man _next_ to the smiling, waving blond was scowling darkly in Michael’s general direction.) The redhead jumped as he was smacked over the head with a copy of Boarderlands. “What the _fuck_ , Ray?!”

 

The other man gave a pointed jerk of his head towards the growing line of increasingly impatient customers. The woman at the front was glaring at Michael something fierce now, her pre-teen son’s eyes wide and vaguely terrified. _Whoops_.

 

“How can I help you, ma’am?” he asked, happily ringing up her purchase.

 

Even with a winning smile and his most charming demeanor, he ended up giving her 20% off.

 

 

_Gavin_. That was the boy’s name. He worked across the way at the Orange Julius with a dark-haired man named Dan who seemed to lose the ability to smile whenever Michael was within ten feet of Gavin, which was happening more and more often nowadays.

 

Gavin was loud, annoying, dumb, clumsy, _British_ , and perfect, and Michael had been hopelessly in love with him for months now.

 

“Mi-cooooooool!” the Brit sang as he stepped into the GameStop Michael and Ray called home.

 

The store was, thankfully, empty, so Michael’s joyous cry of, “Dickie Bitch!!” didn’t cost him another 20%.

 

“X-Ray!” Gavin cried as he leaped over the counter (his foot caught on a display of the recently-released Bioshock: Infinite and sent games flying everywhere) and attached himself to Michael’s side.

 

Ray gave a soul-deep sigh and headed _around_ the counter like a goddamn civilized human being. “Vav,” he grumbled, not even bothering to feign excitement to see their fondly- and aptly-named British tornado. However, when the blond clambered back over the partition to sheepishly help with the cleanup, Ray gave him a very genuine smile. “How’ve you been, partner in crime?”

 

“Eh. I’m here, so—“

 

“So, pretty shitty?” Ray asked, grinning. Gavin’s own grin softened as he glanced back over the counter, catching Michael’s eyes for a moment before his own darted away, a barely-perceptible flush rising to color his cheeks.

 

“Better now, actually.”

 

Michael’s answering smile was badly suppressed, his own blush more pronounced because of his goddamned complexion. Ray looked between the two of them and gagged.

 

“Does anyone else smell the overwhelming stench of unresolved sexual tension, or am I the only unlucky one? I’ll be in the back if you need me, which I hope you don’t unless you need a third and then I’m totally there. Remember, boys: wrap it before you tap it. This has been a public service announcement.” And with that, Ray beat his hasty retreat.

 

The two left behind laughed a bit nervously, Gavin clearing his throat and scratching at the back of his head while Michael clicked around pointlessly on his screen. After a beat of silence, the blond looked up and smiled. “All right, Michael?”

 

Let it never be said that Michael missed an opportunity to make fun of Gavin’s British-isms. “Is what all right?” The unimpressed look he was given in return made him laugh, which pulled a smile from the blond.

 

“I love that smile,” Michael thought. When the tips of Gavin’s ears turned red, though, he realized that perhaps he’d thought it a bit more out loud than he intended. “Uh. So have you played Infinite yet?”

 

Gavin didn’t stop blushing, but he did allow the change of topic. “Do I look like a complete pleb to you, Michael?”

 

“I don’t know what the fuck that is, Gavin.”

 

“… Right, yes, I have played it.”

 

So for the next fifteen (blessedly long and customer-free) minutes, they talked about Bioshock, other games, shitty customers, their co-workers, childhood memories, and most importantly, childhood _injuries_.

 

“So… so wait, you have a scar on your—“

 

“Oi, Gavin, _there_ you are. Break’s been over for near five minutes, mate,” another British voice floated in through the doorway. Michael looked up at Dan. Dan gave him his typical flat glare.

 

Jealousy was _such_ a good look on him.

 

“Hey, Dan! All right?” Michael said, tossing a grin to Gavin as the blond laughed brightly and punched his arm. Dan was not impressed. He strode into the store and grabbed Gavin’s hand, tugging him towards the door.

 

“Come on, Gav, before we get a customer and you get into loads of trouble,” Dan said, curling his fingers with Gavin’s. Michael grit his teeth.

 

_Asshole_.

 

“Oh, but we’re in the middle of a conversation, B! Just… can’t you just hang on—“ Gavin whined over Dan’s insistence that _no, there are customers to be waited on, you aren’t getting paid to talk to some game store employee all day._

On impulse, Michael hopped over the counter and snagged the blond’s other hand, easily tugging him away from Dan’s loose hold. “Just wait a second, Dan, you didn’t let me get to the most important part,” he said. Dan, though he looked far from happy with this, let go of Gavin’s hand and took a step away.

 

“So, I really want to continue this conversation, Gavino,” Michael said, his voice rising at the end, turning his statement into a question.

 

“Me, too, but our breaks—“

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m getting to that. Um, would you… Do you maybe want to, like, go get some coffee with me after your shift is over?” Michael could feel his face heat up as he asked, but the blush was worth it to see the huge, blindingly bright smile that Gavin gave him in return. Without warning, he had his arms full of the laughing blond, that smiling mouth pressed against his own in a chaste but perfect first kiss.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
